real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Breaking The Ice, Ironically
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Sikuai. It's the first and only double episode of the season. Summary Bersinar Returning from tribal council, Marle feels like a goddess. She's glad she managed to survive and send Vreneli home. She continues to be very loud and somewhat annoying. Violet, who just lost her two closest allies in a row, loses it. She tells Marle to sit down and get some respect for the other players, acting like a hag with personality issues. This makes Wes burst out of laughter and Adnan cackling while Marle feels slightly offended. Salvator asks why Bailey flipped once they are together by themselves in the shelter. Bailey says that she came to play Survivor and she's done with just walking behind people who are playing. Salvator says he agrees. He promises her that the next time they head to tribal council, they will do what Bailey wants. Violet and Adnan are taking a walk. Violet says she couldn't hold it anymore and she had to pop off at Marle. Adnan says that she did the right thing. He supports her. Violet smiles and looks at Marle who is talking with Gary and Meghan. Meghan says that Marle should change her ordinary attitude because it might cause her vote-off next. Marle says she won't change for anyone. Bayangan As Joaquin and Timothy look at the group, they see that the person who is calling the shots is in fact Shelly. They need to weaken her down and decide to scramble a bit. Timothy decides to talk with Jessy, who isn't in the mood at all. Timothy makes up that he heard Hissel and Mike made a final two deal. Jessy looks up, not impressed even though Mike has betrayed her in the past already. Timothy says that if they can take Hissel out, Mike is all hers. Jessy agrees. Joaquin decides to talk with Brenda. Joaquin apologizes for trying to take her out, knowing it was a shitty move. He then says that Hissel, Mike and Shelly are becoming too big of a trio. One of them should go. Brenda says that she won't vote for either of the girls nor Mike. Joaquin frowns. Brenda heads to Hissel and talks about Joaquin's attempt to stay. Hissel grins. Hissel, Brenda, Mike and Shelly all come together. Brenda explains what happened. Shelly says that she kinda felt something like that already. They need to stick to the plan and vote out Joaquin because he was and still is the brains of the musketeers. Mike and Hissel both agree immediately which causes Brenda to think twice. Challenge Bayangan looks shocked as they see Vreneli got voted off. The two tribes then battle it out in the relay race. Bersinar manages to win the challenge, sending Bayangan to tribal council. Bayangan When everyone arrives at camp again, two groups form. Shelly looks a bit confused when Jessy heads into the forest with Joaquin and Timothy. Shelly tells Hissel, Mike and Brenda that Jessy has flipped to the musketeers. Brenda looks a bit nervous, for the first time during the game. Shelly says that they might need to change plan and vote Jessy off instead. Brenda asks why they would do that. Shelly shrugs and sits down. Mike does the same. Brenda takes a walk and is starting to doubt the chances of working with Shelly, Mike and Hissel. She then decides to join the conversation between Joaquin, Timothy and Jessy. Brenda asks if there is a possibility to boot Shelly. Joaquin says that they can get rid off her next but the best option right now is to boot Hissel because she's most likely to slip through the merge and both Mike and Shelly will be big targets. Brenda nods, she says she's in to vote them out. Jessy smiles, hugging her friend. Joaquin and Timothy grin towards each other. Mike, Shelly and Hissel look at Brenda, Jessy, Timothy and Joaquin who walk out of the forest. Shelly asks why Brenda went with them inside the forest and asks the same question to Jessy. Jessy doesn't like Shelly's bossy attitude and says she just wanted to take a walk. Shelly grins and doesn't buy it. Tribal Council The seven members of Bayangan arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Mike how it felt to vote off Lotus. Mike says it hurt because she was a good friend of him but she unfortunately tried to backstab him so he had to vote her out. Jeff asks Brenda if she expects any surprises tonight. Brenda says she does, making Hissel look confused. Jeff then asks Joaquin if he feels in danger. Joaquin laughs and says he doesn't even feel a little scared. Jessy grins. Everyone votes, followed by Jeff reading the votes. First vote... . . . . Joaquin . . . . Hissel . . . . Hissel . . . . Joaquin Two votes Joaquin, two votes Hissel... . . . . . . . . Joaquin . . . . . . . . Hissel Three votes Hissel, three votes Joaquin, one vote left . . . . . . . . 9th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai... . . . . . . . . Hissel (4-3) Hissel looks very disappointed. She hugs Mike and leaves tribal council area after she gets her torch snuffed. Shelly isn't having it and says that Brenda and Jessy are the most jealous and shadiest b*tches she has ever witnessed. Brenda does feel a little guilty while Jessy shrugs. Votes Joaquin voted Hissel: "And another one bites the dust, adios dama" Timothy voted Hissel: "Glad to vote you out because you are annoying even when I haven't spoken a single word to you. Say hi to Christyl for me." Jessy voted Hissel: "This is the game of Survivor and sometimes it gets tough. Sorry not sorry!" Brenda voted Hissel: "Hopefully I'm making the right decision. This is getting hard but now I'm looking out for myself. Sorry girly." Hissel voted Joaquin: "Joa, you're great but you're too smart." Shelly voted Joaquin: "I have no idea what you have done but my gut says that you've managed to get the majority. If I go home then be sure karma will heading to your direction and if I stay, I'll make sure you get out very soon." Mike voted Joaquin: "Sucks that we never got to be mates, but you wanted to play sneaky and harsh. Bye Joaquin!" Final Words "People's emotions really work differently here. You do stuff out of reflection without thinking about it. I have experienced that a lot this season. All by all, this was a great journey and I'm glad to have made friends for life. Christyl, Mike and even Brenda. I hope this season will have an amazing winner! Thanks for this opportunity." - Hissel, 15th Place ---- Bayangan Shelly calls out Jessy and Brenda on flipping. She asks why they flipped while being furious. Brenda stays quiet while Jessy says she isn't playing for fourth place. Shelly says she would never go against her because they had a deal. And Jessy just doesn't care. Shelly tells Jessy to leave her alone because she's done with her. Timothy, Joaquin and Jessy are sitting together. Jessy is very quiet, she is upset. Joaquin says that this game is turning to be more fun every day. Timothy agrees and says it's time to get Shelly out finally. Joaquin grins and says that Shelly is going home at the merge anyways. They should vote out Mike next, that's their best bet now. Timothy agrees while Jessy doesn't say a thing. Shelly walks around, trying to find the idol. She then sees Brenda and Mike talking. Brenda apologizes for flipping and says that she felt Mike never cared about her. Shelly then joins the conversation and looks pissed at Brenda. Brenda apologizes to Shelly as well. Brenda says she will join them again and she will screw the musketeers over. She makes a confessional that she feels disgusted to have been manipulated by the musketeers. But she will get revenge. Bersinar The vibe at Bersinar became more chill. Meghan and Wes have caught some fish, Salvator and Bailey have talked about a lot in the shelter, Adnan and Violet have taken a walk through the forest and Marle and Gary have prepared some rice for dinner. As everyone gets together to eat, Marle brings up the idea of the merge coming soon. Wes says that he would love to just stick together and take down the other tribe. Adnan looks at Violet and the two grin. As Meghan and Wes walk and talk about the future of the game, Adnan arrives. He manages to get Meghan's full attention and the two start talking about some non-Survivor related topics. Wes feels like the third wheel which gets noticed by Violet. Violet takes this as a chance for her game and grabs Wes' arm, taking him into the forest to talk. Violet and Wes talk about the game, their game relationships. After a while, Wes makes a confessional that he really likes Violet's natural personality and that he could see himself working with her at the merge. He knows that the tribe won't stick together at the merge so having at least one ally makes him feel comfortable. Challenge Bersinar shows to be in the merge-mood already because they manage to set a record. They have won the immunity challenge the fastest, faster than any other tribe in the history of Survivor. The members of Bersinar yell in excitement, however, Bayangan looks devastated. Bayangan Back at camp, Brenda joins Timothy, Joaquin and Jessy inside the forest. She winks at Mike and Shelly. Shelly asks Mike if he thinks Brenda is legit with them. Mike says he is pretty sure she is. Shelly has her doubts. Inside the forest, Joaquin says it's time for Mike to go finally. Brenda tries to act like she rather sees Shelly go again because she fought with her. Joaquin says he fully understands where she is coming from but Shelly will be a big target at the merge already while Mike could easily align himself with the other tribe. Brenda acts like she understands the boys. Jessy, however, is ready to vote out Mike. Brenda tells Mike and Shelly the plan of Joaquin. Shelly asks Mike and Brenda who they're voting. Personally she thinks it should be Joaquin. Brenda agrees, if it's a re-vote she is sure Jessy will flip to them to avoid rocks. Tribal Council Brenda, Jessy, Joaquin, Mike, Shelly and Timothy arrive at tribal council. Jeff announces that they have beat half of their tribe, having lost six members already. Jeff asks Timothy how he feels about that. Timothy says he's proud to be still here, it's been a hard journey so far. Jeff asks Shelly how she feels on this tribal council. Shelly says that she knows something big will happen tonight. Last tribal council she got backstabbed by two shady liars and now she hopes for some old good karma. She winks at Brenda quickly. Everyone votes. Jeff then reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . . . . Joaquin . . . . . . Joaquin . . . . . . Mike . . . . . . Mike Two votes Mike, two votes Joaquin . . . . . . Mike . . . . . . Joaquin Three votes Joaquin and three votes Mike which means we're deadlocked. Jeff says that Shelly, Brenda, Jessy and Timothy will re-vote for either Mike or Joaquin. Shelly tells Jessy to vote for Joaquin, it's her only way of surviving the merge. Jessy doesn't like the fact Shelly wants to keep Mike so badly and ignores her. The four then re-vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . . Joaquin . . . . . . . . Mike . . . . . . . . Joaquin . . . . . . . . Mike Two votes Mike, two votes Joaquin. Deadlocked again. Which means that Mike and Joaquin become immune. Shelly, Brenda, Jessy and Timothy will draw rocks. Whoever draws the purple rock will go home. Everyone grabs a rock out of the bag Jeff hands to them. They reach out their arms and close their eyes. On the count of three, everyone has to open their hand to show what color their rock has. . . . . . Brenda has drawn a WHITE rock. . . . . . Timothy has drawn a WHITE rock. . . . . . Jessy has drawn a PURPLE rock. . . . . . Shelly has drawn a WHITE rock. Jessy looks pissed, throwing the rock away. Shelly laughs hysterically and tells Jessy to go home and enjoy her karma. Timothy and Joaquin look pissed at each other while Brenda is just glad she survived the rock draw. Votes Shelly voted Joaquin: "Second time in a row, huh? Let's see what's gonna happen tonight baby." Mike voted Joaquin: "Second time's the charm." Brenda voted Joaquin: "Kudos on you that you've managed to get my vote last round. This round, I won't make it that easy for you." Timothy voted Mike: "Captain *sshole. Your time has come, and you didn't even reach the merge with your silly girls? Hahaha." Joaquin voted Mike: "This is starting to become very funny and easy." Jessy voted Mike: "You were my friend from Day One. We've told each other everything. But you chose Lotus above me, Hissel above me, Shelly above me. Where do I stand on your list? You can GO." Re-Votes Jessy voted Mike: "I'm not gonna change my vote. Mike has to go." Timothy voted Mike: "This really went a different route, stupid sheep of a Brenda." Shelly voted Joaquin: "Rocks here we gooooooooo! And I don't care if I draw the purple one, as long as I vote how the f*ck I want I'm happy." Brenda voted Joaquin: "Should I change or not...? I have backstabbed Mike already... but I shouldn't do it. No, let's go for rocks." Final Words "I'm just, ugh you know what, screw this all. I haven't enjoyed this game like I should've. I can't wait to watch everything back. I'm hungry and tired, I'm glad I'm going home." - Jessy, 14th Place